


The Letter

by surefinewhatever23



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Letters, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefinewhatever23/pseuds/surefinewhatever23
Summary: Alex stops by to debrief Olivia on an upcoming trial she will be testifying in. Olivia is out of the office, but Alex stops by her desk anyway.  Who would have known that one letter could change the course of their entire lives?





	1. The Letter

Alexandra Cabot walked into the 16th precinct, wanting to talk to Olivia about details on the upcoming case she had to testify in. After Captain Cragen informed her that Olivia had just gone on a run with Elliot Stabler, she decided to stop by Olivia’s desk.

Her desk was surprisingly bare. No photos and no personal effects other than Olivia’s watch and leather jacket. It turned out to be such a warm day that the jacket was draped over the back of Olivia’s chair instead of her strong shoulders.

Alex was extremely grateful for this. She loves Olivia’s jacket, especially the way it smells like good leather and something unique that she could only describe as Olivia.

Alex had been attracted to the brunette detective ever since she had met her really. Alex had to force herself to remain professional with Olivia. She had already refused several of Olivia’s attempts to make her come drink at O'Malleys with the rest of the squad. 

Alex notices a folded up piece of paper on Olivia’s desk. She guesses that it is probably just notes on a case or maybe one of Olivia's doodles. The brunette was a surprisingly talented artist. 

However, Alex is very surprised when she unfolds the paper and sees her name at the top. Against her better judgment, she keeps reading…

_Alex,  
How do I even start? Maybe I should start from the beginning. From the moment you first walked into the squad room, you took my breath away. I tried to convince myself that I shouldn’t even get my hopes up. I mean, I am a walking stereotype of a lesbian, but you? Not so much. Not that there is only one type of lesbian, but I digress. I still do not know whether or not you would be into me, but all I know is that I don’t want to keep pretending that my feelings for you are strictly friendly. God, Alex, I cannot even date other women. I have tried, but the moment they try to get too close, I find myself wishing they were you. This might ruin our friendship, but it might also be the start of something beautiful…  
Love, Liv___

_ __ _

By the time she is done reading the note, Alex has tears running down her cheek. Quickly, before she can change her mind, she writes Olivia a note, folding it and placing it on the desk.

_ __ _

Olivia comes back from her run just as Alex walks out. Olivia is stunned by how beautiful the blonde looks, even though she appears to have a cold or something. Her face is red and she is sniffling.

_ __ _

Olivia greets Cragen, and he tells her that Alex came by to prep her for the upcoming trial. That’s weird, she thinks, Alex just passed her by without a single word.

_ __ _

When Olivia returns to her desk and sees that the note she had written to Alex has been moved, she pales. Is that why Alex didn’t want to talk to her?

_ __ _

Olivia quickly picks up the note, determined to read it over again to see if there is anything she might have written that would make Alex cry. Instead of seeing the note she had written to Alex, she finds a new note. This time it is addressed to her.

_ __ _

_Dearest Liv,  
I am sorry I looked at the note on your desk. Honestly, I was looking for one of your ever-famous doodles or case notes about your testimony. Don’t take this the wrong way… I didn’t leave because I was rejecting you or because I was afraid of coming out. I did it because I have been waiting for this moment since our first real conversation. I wanted to reach out to you so many times. Liv, you don’t know how scared I was of your rejection. I didn’t want to assume anything about you. So, I want us to be more than friends. I want you, Liv. In a way I haven’t wanted anyone else before. If you feel the same way, which I think you do, meet me in my office when you have a chance. I want to sit down and talk to you face to face.  
All my love,  
Alex___

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

A few hours later, Alex hears a noise and looks up from her notes just in time to see her office door open…

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _


	2. The Email

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gasps as she sees Olivia walking through her door. Even though she was pretty sure Olivia felt the same way, her self-doubt was getting the best of her.

Right after Alex left the letter for Olivia, she thought that it was the scariest and bravest thing she had ever done. That was, until she passed Olivia coming back from her run. Her heart stopped and for a second she thought she might pass out. 

Olivia looked so good in her running shorts and a tank top that was showing off every sculpted muscle and her long legs. Alex quickly turned away from Olivia, hoping she wouldn’t notice the tears slowly rolling down her face. 

Now, Alex makes her way back to her office, tempted to head home for the day. Why did she have to request that Olivia come see her in-person? At the time it seemed like a good idea, but now Alex is afraid to let her guard down with Olivia. They have known each other for five years but have never really discussed their romantic lives before. 

After Alex closes the door to her office, she sinks into her desk chair and slides off her shoes. She knows that if she doesn’t stay busy she will go insane, so she decides to bury herself in work. Who knew that admitting she was in love would suddenly make her more productive?

She is always good at working efficiently, but avoiding the thought of Olivia makes it as if she had three shots of espresso. The stack of papers on her desk slowly starts to shrink as an hour passes, and then two. Alex had almost given up hope that Olivia was coming by today. She decides to finish one last note and then head home. 

Alex looks up from her notes when she hears a noise, just in time to see her door being opened slowly. Olivia’s peeks through the crack and gives a small laugh as she knocks on the door.

“Can I come in? I probably should have knocked before…” Olivia blushes as Alex nods and then she opens the door all the way. 

All of Alex’s fears are gone the minute Olivia walks over to her desk. She laughs like a teenager who is out on her first date. Olivia looks at Alex with such hunger in her eyes as she sits on the edge of the desk. 

Alex has seen Olivia sit on the edge of many desks and always admired the strong energy that she conveyed through just her posture. But she has never seen Olivia sitting on *her* desk. She quickly leaves her chair and stands between Olivia’s legs.

Without a moment’s hesitation, she places a soft kiss on Olivia’s lips. A wave of electricity spreads when Olivia kisses her back, slowly at first. Alex can’t help it as a small moan escapes her lips.

Olivia wraps her strong arms around Alex, holding her so close she is worried about the blonde’s ability to breathe. Alex pulls back, although not from lack of oxygen.

“Liv, let’s sit down. Don’t get me wrong, I could keep kissing you for hours. And I will later. But for now, I want to talk about us.” A brief look of sadness crosses Olivia’s face, but it quickly disappears when Alex grabs her hand and leads her to the couch. 

Alex sits in the corner of the couch and pulls Olivia down until they are face to face. She kisses Olivia on the forehead, breaking her no-kissing rule. 

They have sat on this couch together before, always sitting across from each other. Occasionally they might bump knees or rub elbows, but they have never sat practically on top of each other before. 

“Okay, so I will start,” Olivia says once her heart stops fluttering from Alex’s gentle kiss. “I can’t believe I wasted the past five years hiding behind the fear of losing you as a friend. I don’t regret those years as being just your friend though. I know your favorite song, how you like your coffee, and how you can’t drive without a podcast or music playing. I have fallen in love with all of the little parts of you that I have seen over the years. There are so many things about you that I haven’t had the chance to learn yet, and I can’t wait.” 

Tears well up in Alex’s eyes as she hears Olivia say “love.” It’s just a small word, but it is the first time either of them have said it out loud. She hugs Olivia, burying her head into the detective’s shoulder. “I love you too,” she whispers into Olivia’s leather jacket.

She looks up at Olivia with her big blue eyes and says it again, louder this time. “I love you Olivia. You stole my heart, it has been yours for quite a long time. I first fell in love with you when I saw the way you truly care about every case you get. I could not believe the empathy that you showed the survivors, always making sure they felt safe.”

Olivia smiles at Alex and there is a moment of understanding. They no longer need to hide their feelings for each other. Instead of catching little glimpses into each others’ likes and dislikes, they can truly explore all of their feelings and desires.

Olivia breaks the silence. “Alex, will you be my girlfriend? I mean I know we are kind of doing this backwards, usually you start dating before you declare your love…” Alex nods eagerly and holds both of Olivia’s hands in hers. With a small wink, she asks Olivia if they can go back to kissing for a while.  
All of the emotions from today have run their course and are finally catching up to the women. They finally break apart from each other and realize it is almost ten o’clock. Somehow they spent the last three hours on that couch, talking and kissing and just being next to each other. After all, they had five years worth of stories about their secret crushes to catch up on. 

Alex mentions that she should probably head home. Although it wouldn’t be the first time she spent the night in her office, she really did want to get off of the couch. It was designed for style and functionality, but not really for good access for cuddling. She stands up to get her purse and, after a brief pause, turns back to Olivia. 

“Do you want to come home with me tonight? Not that I am expecting anything or want to pressure you, but I don’t want this night to end quite yet,” Alex looks at the ground as she says this, feeling too exposed to actually look Olivia in the eyes.

“Are you sure, Lex? I don’t want you to feel like we have to rush this. I have waited this long, I don’t mind waiting a little longer if you need time to process today…” Alex cuts her off when she grabs Olivia’s hand and kisses it.

“Liv, I haven’t been this sure of anything in quite a while. It will be just like a sleepover. I’ll even snuggle up with you and watch a movie if you’d like. We both have tomorrow off.” Olivia laughs at it breaks the tension between them. 

They walk outside towards Alex’s car in the parking lot. Alex opens the door for Olivia and then comes around to her own side of the car. She takes a quick look at herself in the side mirror, hoping she looks decent.

Olivia mentions that she should run back to her apartment for a change of clothes and a quick shower, although she really is just anxious because she is about to spend the night with Alex. This time it is not just a pleasant dream, it is really happening. 

Alex laughs and says that Olivia can borrow any of her clothes and that she always has an extra toothbrush around for guests. She doesn’t mention that Liv could shower in her apartment because the thought of Olivia naked in her shower is more than she can handle right now if she is going to make it home in one piece.

Olivia agrees and Alex starts making her way back to her apartment. About five minutes into the drive, Olivia grabs Alex’s free hand and pulls it to her lap. “Hey Lex, do you think this means that we need to tell HR about our relationship? I don’t know if it will affect our jobs. Shit, what if it becomes a conflict of interest?” Alex laughs and Olivia looks over at her, confused. 

“Okay so I might have a little bit of a confession to make,” she starts, knowing she has Olivia’s full attention. “Liz Donnelly has known me since I was a teenager and can’t keep anything from her. She noticed the way that I look at you and she knew instantly. She promised not to tell anyone or let you know in anyway, but she did tell me that it shouldn’t be a conflict of interest if we were in a relationship. Even if it is, I can always be an ADA with another unit…” As much as Alex loves working with the SVU, she knows that this job is one of the things most important to Liv. Alex had already looked into some other possible job openings, even before she was concerned about a possible conflict of interest. 

Olivia’s jaw drops. Everyone knows that Donnelly can be a hard ass, but Olivia can’t imagine her and a teenage Alex in the same room. “How long has she known you were gay?,” is the only question Olivia can manage to get out. Her mind is whirling with questions and a sense of relief that she won’t have to risk her job.

Alex laughs, “Are you serious? She is the first person I came out to. You do realize that Liz and Lena Petrovsky have been together for years, right?” The look of shock on Liv’s face is enough of an answer.

“Is that why Judge Petrovsky gives you so much shit all the time?” So many different pieces are coming together for Olivia. It’s almost funny how many people seemed to know about their attraction to each other, considering that Olivia was always too shy to bring it up to Alex. 

They reach Alex’s apartment and sit in the car for a couple minutes. Olivia has recaptured Alex’s hand and is slowly making circles on her palm.

“So, what’s next babe?” Olivia asks, eager for Alex to take her upstairs. Alex smiles at her, just as eager. 

Alex pretends to think for a moment. She looks at Olivia, trying to look serious, and says, “Well, I guess we should get started on writing that email. Tonight is definitely going to be not safe for work..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments. I was originally just going to have this be a one-shot, but I decided to keep it going. Keep an eye out for Chapter 3, which will be coming soon!


	3. The Post-It Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia can’t believe her eyes. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would ever actually have a shot with Alex. It doesn’t even feel real that she is here, standing in Alex’s apartment, about to spend their first night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 80% smut and 20% fluff. You have been warned! :)

Alex walks through the door to her apartment leads Olivia up the stairs. Even though her apartment has an elevator, Alex only lives on the second floor and she likes how chilly the staircase gets in the winter. 

Both she and Olivia are more than happy to take the stairs. They have a lot of energy coursing through them right now and both need to get a little bit of it out before they explode. It only takes a minute to reach Alex’s front door, but it feels like it takes forever.

Alex can’t believe how much her life has changed in the past 24 hours. She went from dreaming about Olivia and dancing around the truth to confessing her attraction and inviting her home. It has only been one day, but it feels like five years. 

Even though they were not together romantically, they spent those years going from coworkers to friends and eventually to best friends. They have been comfortable with each other for so long that it feels like a natural progression to becoming lovers.

Alex unlocks the door and hangs up her coat on the hook next to the entrance. Olivia has been to her apartment many times, but has never really had a chance to actually take in her surroundings. Normally her full attention is on Alex, but she notices the blonde has redecorated. There are dozens of fairy lights hanging from the ceiling and across the walls. 

The fairy lights are the only source of light in the apartment. Alex goes to turn on the living room light, but Liv reaches out to stop her. Alex looks at her, unsure of why she didn’t want the lights on.

Olivia can’t explain how gorgeous Alex looks right now, the fairy lights casting shadows on the blonde’s face and accenting her high cheekbones. Somehow she manages to talk, “You are so beautiful. You make me lose my train of thought and almost lose my ability to think.”

Olivia laughs and says that Alex can turn on the lights if she wants to. She bites her lip, trying to figure out how to put into words what she is feeling.

“You are finally mine. On one hand, I regret waiting five years to actually ask you out. On the other hand, I feel like I know you like the back of my hand in every way but romantically.” Olivia looks over at Alex, wondering how in the hell she changed the brunette’s life in just one day.

Alex responds by kissing Olivia. This is not like their other kisses, hurried or fueled by pure desire. This is a kiss of love, Alex trying to connect to Olivia, letting her lips tell Olivia what she can’t seem to say out loud.

It is almost funny, the fierce attorney is speechless for once. No amount of studying or researching could have ever prepared her for the way she was feeling. She doesn’t think she has ever really been in love, not like this.

Suddenly, Alex can’t wait any longer. She pins Olivia against the wall. The blonde is usually a little taller than her detective, but now, wearing heels, she has to look down to kiss Liv. She holds Olivia’s hands above her head. She knows that if Liv really wanted to, she could easily break free.

But Olivia doesn’t. This is nothing like what she had imagined for her first time alone with Alex like this. In all of her fantasies, it was always her pinning Alex, taking control. Or if Alex was in control, Olivia would try to break free. Damn, she thinks, I really *have* been dreaming of this for a while.

Alex feels Olivia moving, but not quite enough to get out of the blonde’s grasp. Alex kisses the column of Olivia’s exposed neck, biting the brunette without leaving marks. She definitely plans to leave marks later, but she knows Olivia really needs to be able to cover them up. Even if the squad doesn’t realize the marks are hickeys, they may think that she had gotten hurt on case and did not tell them about it. 

She makes her way down to the brunette’s ample chest. She starts to reach to unbutton Olivia’s shirt, but it is hard with just one hand. Alex strongly considers just ripping the shirt off, but she doesn’t want to seem that desperate.

She looks at Olivia’s eyes and is shocked by how her eyes are starting to close a little, Alex’s teasing is already getting to her. Alex decides to push Liv as far as she can go. She isn’t usually this aggressive of a top, but she isn’t normally with someone like Liv either. 

Alex stares down the brunette, telling Liv to keep her arms above her head. Olivia gulps, surprisingly following Alex’s demand without any argument. Olivia doesn’t plan to let Alex be in control all night, but she does let her stay in control for now.

Olivia lets out a moan when Alex starts unbuttoning her shirt. The air is chilly, and Alex’s jaw drops. How could she have not realized Olivia was not wearing a bra all day? Olivia smirks, following Alex’s line of sight. She can be flirty without disobeying. 

Olivia arches her back, causing Alex to get even more distracted. Her plan works-- Alex takes one of Liv’s cocoa colored nipples in her mouth and just barely flicks her tongue, grazing her teeth across the tips.

Alex continues the slow teasing, enjoying the way it makes Olivia squirm. Finally, it gets to a point where Olivia can’t take anymore. She drops her arms, pulling Alex’s face closer, so she actually last to touch Olivia. 

The blonde looks up in surprise, expecting her lover to still be obedient. Olivia uses that opportunity to take off Alex’s shirt and unzip her skirt. Alex is standing there in front of Olivia and she thinks that every little thing about the blonde drives her wild, Alex’s long silky hair, those blue eyes that are currently looking up at her through black frames, and her alabaster skin, such a contrast to Liv’s own perpetual tan. 

Alex’s skirt falls to the floor seemingly on its own, leaving the blonde in just her black lacy bra and panties. And of course her heels too. She starts to take those off, but Olivia picks her up just then. Alex instinctively wraps her legs around the detective’s waist as she carries them into the bedroom.

Luckily Alex is within arm's reach of the hallway light switch as there are no fairy lights in the bedroom. Normally if Alex wants ambiance she will light her dozen candles that she has in different locations around the room. She gets hot at the thought of fucking Liv in her bedroom, surrounded only by their shadows and the light from the candles flickering on the wall. 

Olivia sets Alex down gently on the bed and starts to take off her own pants. She is stopped by Alex’s hand. 

“Let me,” Alex looks up at her, begging with her eyes even if she won’t say it out loud. Olivia agrees and her lover decides to drop down to her knees, bringing Olivia’s pants with her. Alex strokes Olivia with her long fingers, only a thin strip of fabric between the two women. Alex then reaches behind herself, taking off her bra and slipping out of her heels and underwear.

Olivia’s loud moan is all of the motivation Alex needs to take what she wants and what she knows Olivia wants. Alex stands up, moves behind Olivia and bends her over the bed. Olivia is surprised, but the rush of wetness from her core lets her know she wanted this more than she even knew.

Alex rakes her fingers down her lovers back and shoulders, her short nails scratching just enough to leave red marks down the detective’s back. She decides to take pity on Olivia and removes the last bit of clothing between them. Alex lets out a possessive moan when she realizes just how wet she has made Olivia.

She glides two of her fingers through Olivia’s slick folds, but quickly removes her hand. Liv groans out of frustration. She thinks she can make Alex stop teasing her. She lowers her head all the way down on the bed, pushing her ass up so Alex has an even better view of her lover.

Instead of giving Olivia the contact she wants, Alex spanks Olivia. The first time, Liv gives a little yelp, so Alex continues, now using enough force to leave a bright red handprint on her lover.

Olivia had never really enjoyed being on the receiving end of spanking, but her whole body seems to be on fire from Alex’s touch. The blonde pulls her hand back again, bringing it down with one loud smack on the other cheek. Despite all of Liv’s attempts at moaning to get Alex to stop teasing her, Alex is not ready to give up that easily. At least that was what she thought.

“Please Alex, I need you inside me,” Olivia finally begs, no longer caring about how desperate she seemed. She was desperate and Alex was loving every second of it. 

Alex runs her fingers through Olivia’s folds again, making sure her fingers are coated before they plunge into Olivia. She thrusts deeply, not giving Olivia a chance to get adjusted. She knows the brunette is wet enough that it isn’t painful, but she wants Olivia to know just how much she has been dreaming of this.

With her free hand, she reaches around Olivia to cup her breasts, adding more sensation. Olivia’s eyes are having a hard time staying open already. After only a few minutes of Alex’s strokes, she is right on the edge and ready to come. 

She backs up and presses against Alex, unable to focus enough to beg. Alex understands exactly what her lover wants, and thrusts in harder, this time bringing her other hand down with a loud smack, just as the fingers on her other hand curl. 

Olivia screams as Alex makes her orgasm, much to Alex’s pleasure. Olivia’s whole body seems to feel the effects of her orgasm, her thighs shaking and her abs clenching. Alex removes her fingers slowly, still feeling Olivia twitching just a little bit. 

The detective almost collapses from exhaustion, but Alex is suddenly beside her, turning Olivia over until they were facing each other.

“I love you,” Olivia says, almost purring, still feeling fuzzy from her intense orgasm. She pulls Alex closer, wanting to feel her everywhere. 

“That good, huh?” Alex asks with a glint in her eye. She knows it was, but it still turns her on that she was able to be the cause of such a beautiful sight. 

Olivia doesn’t say anything for a couple minutes, her eyes barely staying open. Alex draws little swirls on Liv’s back with her clean hand, soaking up Olivia’s post-sex glow. She thinks that Olivia has fallen asleep, so she sneaks to her bathroom to wash her hands. 

She looks at herself in the mirror, noticing how flushed her chest is. Most of the time she loves her alabaster complexion, but it makes it really easy for people to tell when she was either drunk or turned on. 

Alex dries off her hands and makes her way back into the bedroom. She doesn’t see Olivia, but hears her in the kitchen. Olivia offers to bring her back a glass of water and Alex gratefully accepts. She takes a sip, not realizing how dehydrated she was. 

Alex sits back in the bed, wanting to see Olivia’s next move. Even though the women knew so much about each other, they never really shared their preferences post-sex. Alex loves to cuddle and wonders if that is what Olivia wants. She starts to take her glasses off and set them on the side table, but is stopped in her tracks when she sees Olivia inching her way up the bed in between Alex’s legs.

“Leave them on, Lex,” Olivia orders. She has always had such a thing for Alex’s glasses. The attorney draws back her hands, looking down through her glasses and winks at Olivia. The brunette can’t stand not touching Alex anymore, so she comes up until she is resting in between Alex’s legs.

She can hear the attorney start to pant and sees just how wet Alex is. She had no idea Alex got so turned on from getting Olivia off. After that intense orgasm, Olivia decides to take pity on Alex and only tease her a little bit.

The detective grabs Alex’s thighs and pulls them as wide as the can go. She trails her fingers up Alex’s legs, starting at her calves and ending at her inner thighs. Olivia enjoys seeing Alex shudder. She almost feels bad for her girlfriend-- almost, until she remembers the drawn out teasing that she received just a little while ago.

Olivia looks up at Alex as she brings her mouth close to her lover’s clit, but barely touching. She flicks out her tongue, enjoying how that little sensation causes Alex’s whole body to jerk. She was planning on drawing out the teasing further, but with that first taste of Alex, Olivia knows she is hooked and needs more.

She licks Alex, this time with her tongue flat, tasting every inch of the blonde’s beautiful outer lips, going everywhere but Alex’s clit. She can almost hear Alex’s desire for more contact, but she isn’t going to do anything about it until she hears her girlfriend moaning her name.

It happens sooner than Alex expects. She was hoping to be able to hold out for just a little bit longer and just enjoy the feeling of Olivia’s tongue on her, inside of her, with no rush for an orgasm. Getting Liv off had almost made her come and that combined with Liv’s tongue now is intoxicating.

“Baby, please,” Alex moans. It is the first time either of them have used a pet name like that, but something inside Olivia clicks and she can’t resist the blonde’s simple request.

Olivia’s tongue switches between Alex’s clit and her entrance, never staying in one place for too long. Suddenly, she sucks gently on Alex’s clit while slipping a finger inside of her. 

Alex involuntarily closes her thighs a bit, amazed at how good Liv is making her feel with only one finger and her tongue. As much as she loves it, Alex needs more. She looks down at her girlfriend, making sure that she has eye contact.

“I need…” Alex trails off after Olivia gently runs her teeth over her clit.

Olivia stops just long enough to ask Alex exactly what she needs.

“I’m yours, Liv, take me,” Alex practically cries out. Olivia knows she already has the blonde’s heart, but she wants Olivia to know she has her whole body too. 

Olivia adds a second finger, and then another one, inspired by Alex’s desire. She can’t believe that Alex, the woman she has been in love with for almost five years, is finally all hers. Olivia strokes her lover slowly, sensing that Alex wants to be filled, but not taken roughly.

Olivia make circles around Alex’s clit with her tongue, matching tempo with her fingers going in and out. She goes a little faster and a little deeper when she hears Alex’s breath hitch.

Alex brings her hands down to wrap in Olivia’s hair, but after Liv roughly uses her tongue while softly using her fingers, Alex’s mind goes blank. She needs to hold on to something, anything, because any second she is going to come.

Without even realizing it, Alex digs her nails into Olivia’s shoulder, screaming her name as she comes. Olivia doesn’t remove her fingers, still going at the same speed. Olivia pulls her head back to make a show of licking Alex’s juices off of her lips, but lets her thumb take over rubbing Alex’s clit.

In less than a minute, Alex is already on the edge of having another orgasm. She can’t stop it, even if she wanted to, which she most certainly didn’t. 

“Fuck! Me! Olivia!,” Alex screams out, separating each word as she feels her hips bucking and her toes curl. Olivia runs her fingers that are not in use up and down Alex’s side. 

Somehow this small intimate move is what makes Alex orgasm. Alex gushes, coming even harder than the first time. She is still quivering when Olivia removes her fingers and licks them off. Once Alex seems to be almost back to normal, Olivia gently licks Alex clean. She is already addicted to Alex and doesn’t want to waste anymore time hiding what she wants.

Olivia makes her way up the bed until she can spoon Alex. Olivia feels her girlfriend almost melt in her arms and kisses her neck. The brunette’s heart has never felt so full. She closes her eyes for a second, breathing in the sweet scent of Alex’s perfume. 

The women weren’t trying to fall asleep, but when Olivia opens her eyes, she sees it is almost 8 in the morning. This is the first time in a long time she has slept all the way through the night. 

Alex is curled up inside Olivia’s arms, now facing her instead of being spooned. Olivia can’t resist giving her girlfriend a kiss on her forehead, careful not to wake her up.

Olivia, however is used to waking up really early for work and can’t seem to fall back asleep. She quietly detangles from Alex and walks to the kitchen. She really wants some coffee, but she has no idea how to use Alex’s fancy machine. She decides to borrow some of Alex’s workout clothes and walks to the door. 

She realizes that both her and Alex’s phones are dead and she doesn’t want to freak Alex out if she wakes up alone. Alex is extremely neat, so Olivia easily finds a pen and a post-it note on her desk.

__

_Lex-  
I am going to get coffee. Someday you’ll have to teach me how to use your machine.  
Love, Olivia  
(p.s. I saw my back in the mirror, you have some explaining to do…)___

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Olivia leaves the note by Alex’s glasses, which somehow made it to the nightstand. She looks at Alex one more time and leaves to the coffee shop down the street.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Just like Olivia predicted, Alex is surprised when she wakes up alone. She calls out for Olivia, frowning when she doesn’t get a response. She grabs her phone and holds it up close to her face, trying to see if she got a text from her girlfriend. She gets a little frustrated when she realizes her phone is dead.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Alex decides to get up and look for Olivia and reaches out to put her glasses on. Once they are on, she sees a little neon-green paper fall to the ground. She picks it up and reads it, happy that Olivia checked in and excited to see the marks she left on her girlfriend’s back.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Alex hears the front door open and dashes naked into the living room to kiss Olivia. The brunette sees Alex holding the post-it note and smiles.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Here is a Dirty Chai for you, and a kiss for you as well,” Olivia sets the coffees on the table and wraps her arms all the way around Alex when she kisses her.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Alex instinctively runs her fingers down Olivia’s back, but this time Liv winces a bit. Alex doesn’t like thinking that she actually hurt Olivia, so she helps her girlfriend remove her borrowed shirt.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Alex gasps when she sees how clawed up Olivia’s back is, but it doesn’t look like any of them marks are too deep, there are just a lot of them.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Olivia sees how proud Alex looks and laughs. “I will forgive you if you shower with me and wash my back,” Olivia offers.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Turns out, Alex will get to see Olivia naked in her shower after all.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _


	4. The Lease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos! I wasn’t originally going to continue this story, but I felt inspired! I have at least one more chapter in the works! ;)

Sometime after their first month of dating, Alex’s bottom dresser drawer had become Olivia’s. The ladies alternated between each other’s houses, but Olivia had let it slip one night that Alex’s apartment felt like the home she didn’t know she was missing.

The one drawer turned into two and then a shelf in the closet. The women joked all of the time about moving in together. Although they had known each other for so long and were very much in love, they were both used to being so independent that it was not too strange for them to keep commuting.

It’s not that they didn’t want to live together. There just seemed like so many little things came up that put a halt to their conversations about it. Alex was going to bring it up tonight, but Olivia had been called out for a case at 2am. 

Olivia came home crying, shaking from the rain or her emotions, or both. She sat in her living room with all of the lights out, wanting to call Alex but knowing that the blonde had an early trial the next day. After a couple of glasses of wine, Olivia had calmed down and sent her girlfriend a text.

“I got finished late so I headed back to my apartment, can’t wait to see you later”

Liv wanted to tell Alex about how she wanted nothing more than to head back to the blonde’s apartment, but honestly it was times like this that she enjoyed her privacy. Sometimes she just needed to cry, needed to be alone. The case tonight was about a dead body that was found by an overnight delivery person. The girl could not have been more than twelve years old, and was brutally murdered. Everytime Olivia closed her eyes, she saw the girl’s face and wondered how anyone could do such a thing. 

Olivia used to want to have children, but cases like this made her not want to risk that kind of heartache. How could she bring a child into the world knowing the kind of evil that existed? Best case scenario, she would be an insanely overprotective mother whose child ended up resenting her. Worse case, she would be on the receiving end of the conversation she had just an hour earlier.

The young girl’s mother looked so broken when she came to see the body. “Abigail,” she cried, banging on the window as if it would make her daughter wake up. Abigail had been cleaned up as much as possible for the mother’s sake, but there are some things a layer of coroner’s makeup just can’t fix.

Abigail was staying at her uncle’s house for the night while her mother, Nancy, went to visit a childhood friend of hers. Nancy arrived at her brother’s house and found him passed out drunk on the couch with blood all over him. Later, Olivia’s team would match that blood to Abigail’s, but luckily Nancy was smart enough to leave the building and call the police. 

Nancy was still sitting in the police station when she got a call about her daughter’s possible whereabouts. Olivia sat with Nancy, letting her cry on her shoulder. Nancy’s mother came to pick her up, assuring Olivia that she would have Nancy call to make arrangements later. 

Cragen told Olivia to go home the second she walked back to her desk. He knew that cases with children hit everyone hard, but it was now 4 am and Cragen had plenty of other officers on hand. Now that the perp was being held, there was really nothing else that Olivia could help with right now.

\-------------------

Alex is sad when she sees that Olivia never came home last night, and is reminded again that she is dating a detective and all that comes with it. Late nights, early mornings, and sometimes not coming home or sleeping for days. 

It hurts Alex to see Olivia that way, but she would much rather be there for Olivia than have the detective be alone. Alex’s apartment has two bedrooms, and normally Olivia will stay in the guest bedroom if she needs some space. Alex is kind of surprised that Olivia didn’t even stay in the guest bedroom the night before.

After getting ready for the day, Alex heads out for her trial. She sends Olivia a quick good morning text, hoping to catch the brunette in her office later. The trial is easy and even the defense seems to realize how strong Alex’s case is. The jury takes less than 45 minutes to return a guilty verdict. 

Alex checks her phone, but still no word from Olivia. She has a couple of other errands to run, but wants to try to stop by the precinct to see her love. She knows Olivia has been busy lately and tries to fight the urge to call Cragen to make sure she is okay.

After more than five years of working together, she knows that Olivia is resilient. No matter what happens, Olivia always bounces back. Alex redirects her energy from worrying about Olivia to shopping for dinner. 

The weather is beautiful and Alex is happy to be outside. The rest of her day is clear except for going over some case notes. She makes sure to grab an extra bottle of wine, fresh cut flowers, and a chocolate cake. Alex wishes that she liked baking, but thankfully that was one of Olivia’s passions. Tonight, though, she didn’t want to make Olivia work any extra.

Alex is just walking up to the front door of her apartment when she sees Olivia. It looks like she has been crying and it almost makes Alex drop the groceries. Olivia quickly goes to help Alex bring in the groceries. After they are safely on the counter, the two head over to the couch.

For a few minutes, they just sit there, wrapped in each other’s arms. Before Alex starts to ask, Olivia looks up at her and clears her throat.

“I love you and I need you. I had a rough case last night, and I immediately went to crash at my apartment like I have done a thousand times before. You know that I love my independence, and last night I was content being alone at first. But this morning, I realized that I don’t need to run away anymore.”

Alex looks at her with tears in her eyes. Alex rarely cries, but she can’t help but feel a rush of love and a need to protect Olivia. She starts to say something, anything, to respond to her lover. Before she can, Olivia continues, “My lease is up next month, and I have been debating on whether or not I should keep the apartment. There was a time I thought that I would need a place to crash, to get away, but even then I still want to be home with you. Alex, can I move in with you?”

Somehow Olivia looks fragile and strong at the same time. Alex nods and kisses Olivia. The two just sit there, looking up at the ceiling. This is a big milestone for them, even if they did practically live together already. This was about more than just living together. This was trust and love and being open to accept help from each other.

“Babe, you have changed every aspect of my life. I am my best self with you,” Olivia turns and stands up to stretch. She reaches out for Alex’s hand and leads her to the spare bedroom. She guides the blonde to the edge of the bed.

Alex, the silver tongued attorney, can’t find the right words to respond so she just kisses Olivia, softly at first, and then more passionately. 

The two women spend hours there, tangled up in sheets. Everything feels new, like they are seeing each other for the first time or like they are unveiling a new part of themselves. The love they make is slow, burningly slow, and Alex and Olivia feel connected in every way. No longer two halves, but one seamless whole.

A few hours later, Alex wakes up and looks over at Olivia’s face. Every curve of her body and faint line on her face is contoured by the sunset glowing through the thin curtains. Alex can't help but compare her lover’s peaceful form to an ethereal goddess. Olivia is a goddess that Alex would spend the rest of her life celebrating and worshiping.

“My Liv,” she whispers, placing a feather-light kiss on Olivia’s forehead. Alex does everything she can not to disturb the brunette. Well, almost everything.

There has always been a type of spark between the women, a pull. Moving in together was a natural step, but almost 30 years of independence ingrained a “lone wolf” mentality. 

But this move was about overwhelming trust. It was about relearning everything they had each been told. Moving in together, sharing their lives together, that was about realizing that you can be strong and being strong with someone else only solidifies that strength.


	5. The Receipt

Olivia decides to go on a run. Today is the first day in a long time that is clear and sunny, so an outdoor run sounds refreshing. She kisses Alex on the cheek on her way out of the door. 

Liv scrolls through her phone for a second, trying to settle on which playlist to listen to. After locking her apartment, she makes her way outside. She has so much pent up energy from work lately that it is nice to go on a run outside.

Well, maybe part of the pent up energy caused by a little black box at the bottom of Liv’s nightstand. 

Alex and Olivia have been living together for the past 8 months and there was never a doubt in either of their minds where their relationship was headed. They had talked about marriage and kids and were both on the same page.

Liv was thinking about proposing tonight, but wanted to make sure it wouldn’t rain. She plans to propose to Alex while taking a walk through their favorite park, just outside the city. As much as they both like rain, Olivia does not want to get down on one knee in muddy grass if she can avoid it.

Olivia gets up to her full speed and she tunes out everything but the music she is listening to and the feeling of her feet pounding the sidewalk. 

\----------------

Back in their apartment, Alex changes into a sports bra and leggings and starts to stretch. She doesn’t normally do yoga, but she is bored and doesn’t feel like just sitting around. At least if she does yoga she can still watch Netflix. 

After about five minutes of stretching, Alex is ready to get her yoga mat. Neither of them really use it anymore, but Olivia used to take yoga classes a couple of years ago and there was no reason to get rid of it when they moved in together.

Alex walks to their spare bedroom and opens the closet where they keep way too many things that they probably won’t use. They have talked about buying a house in the near-ish future, so it might be good to save some of the miscellaneous items for then. At least that is their excuse for not getting rid of it all yet. 

The thought of buying a house with Olivia makes Alex overwhelmingly happy. In fact, she can’t recall a time where she didn’t think Olivia was her soulmate. 

They have talked about marriage, but Alex has yet to go ring shopping. Mainly because she cannot keep a secret and she wants time to plan the perfect proposal.

She digs deeper in the closet, trying to find the damn mat. You wouldn’t think it would be so hard to find something that is bright blue, but it makes Alex realize just how much stuff they have in the closet. 

Alex almost gives up searching, but sees a slip of paper fall to the floor out of the corner of her eye. She bends down to pick it up and gasps. It is a receipt from a jewelry store for a ring. There aren’t very many details on it, but Alex is sure it’s a receipt for an engagement ring.

She quickly drops the slip of paper, forgetting all about yoga. Alex sits with her back against the spare bedroom wall. She starts to cry and still can’t believe her eyes. First it is out of excitement and then out of nervousness. How the hell is she going to keep her findings a secret? 

Olivia is unlocking the door to the apartment when she thinks she hears crying. She unlocks as fast as she can and almost slams the door shut. Yes, Alex is definitely crying. 

Liv rushes into the spare bedroom where she sees her beautiful girlfriend sitting on the floor. She doesn’t appear to be hurt and nobody else is in the apartment.

Sometimes Alex finds it cathartic to be alone and cry, so Olivia wants to make sure this is not one of them. 

Alex looks up at Olivia, almost surprised to see her. 

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Olivia asks as she sits next to Alex on the floor. Alex says nothing and pulls Olivia in for a hug. 

The detective repositions herself so she can hold Alex close to her. This just makes the blonde cry more, and that is when Olivia notices the slip of paper on the floor. 

“Fuck,” Olivia simply says. She doesn’t know if Alex is crying happy or sad tears but either way it is breaking her heart. 

“Love, look at me,” Olivia says gently, running her fingers through Alex’s hair. Her hands can be so tough and strong, but at this moment they are so gentle. 

Alex looks up and kisses Olivia. The kiss is salty, but the contact with Olivia grounds her. Alex wipes her eyes with her hands. 

“I’m sorry Liv. I don’t know why I am crying and I promise I was just looking for the fucking yoga mat.”

At this, Olivia starts laughing. “Babe maybe you should be the detective. I assumed that neither one of us would be looking in the closet on the shelf.”

Alex apologizes again and she feels bad for ruining the surprise. When Alex says this, Olivia pulls her close. She kisses the top of Alex’s head.

“Sweetie, you didn’t ruin anything. I love you so much.”

Olivia briefly lets go of Alex and heads to the bedroom. It’s not how she planned it, but at the end of the day, all she wants is for Alex to be her wife. Olivia almost changes out of her running clothes, but decides not to change, not wanting to leave Alex waiting that long. She puts some more deodorant on and walks out of the bedroom with the ring box in her jacket pocket.

Alex isn’t crying anymore, but she is still sitting on the floor. Olivia gently helps her up and they make their way over to the guest bed. Once Alex is sitting down, Olivia is suddenly hit with nervousness. She kisses Alex on the forehead, and bends down on one knee. 

Alex gasps, barely believing her eyes. Talking about getting engaged and even seeing the receipt did not feel nearly as real as seeing her beautiful Liv kneeling in front of her. 

Olivia clears her throat and blinks back tears. She is trying her hardest to stop her hands from shaking.

“I’m going to make this short because I know I am going to be a bundle of tears. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be the first thing I see each morning and want you to spend every night in my arms. Alexandra Elizabeth Cabot, will you be my wife?” As predicted, Olivia has tears lightly running down her cheeks.

“Yes, Liv, I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life by your side,” Alex’s hand is surprisingly steady as Olivia slips the gorgeous white gold and diamond band on her ring finger. She pulls Olivia up to her and kisses her deeply. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you,” Alex keeps saying in between kissing Olivia. The words become a mantra and she can’t stop kissing Olivia. After the ladies take a quick break to breathe, they just lie there and Alex can’t stop marveling at her beautiful ring and how the light hits just perfectly through the bedroom window. 

Now it is Olivia’s turn to cry. She can’t believe how good it felt to hear Alex say “yes.” She holds Alex tight to her and whispers all of the little things she loves about Alex. 

Eventually, they both stop crying and start to sit up. Suddenly, Alex laughs. Olivia looks over at her quizzically.

“I don’t know how you were planning on proposing, but this was beautiful and amazing. And I didn’t even have to wear a shirt,” Alex can’t stop looking at her ring. 

Olivia follows her gaze and grabs Alex’s hand. She starts kissing the tips of her long slender fingers and makes her way up to Alex’s neck. 

“You are beautiful and amazing. My plan *did* involve a shirt, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. Other than maybe taking a shower first,” Olivia laughs. It was certainly less stressful to propose this way, without having the ring burn a hole in her pocket all night. 

Alex brings her lips close to Olivia’s ear and whispers, “How about you take off your shirt to make it even and let’s shower together…” Before she even finishes speaking, she pulls Olivia’s shirt off. 

Alex looks up over the rim of her glasses as she brings her hand towards Olivia’s breast. Liv’s eyelids flutter in anticipation of Alex’s touch.

Olivia lets out a moan the second Alex’s fingertips lightly touch her. All of her nerves are on fire and the slightest touch drives her insane. Alex slowly brings her mouth down to Olivia’s nipple and stops just before making contact, but still close enough to make Olivia shiver in anticipation. 

Liv’s hand grasps the back of Alex’s head and pulls her closer. Alex gives in and circles one cocoa nipple with her tongue and uses her hand on the other. Olivia is breathing deeply now, incredibly turned on. 

Alex doesn’t stop, but switches sides and bites Olivia gently. Olivia swears she sees stars.

“Babe, shower,” is all Olivia can say as she lets go of Alex’s hair. As much as she wants Alex to keep going, she needs to take a quick shower first. 

Alex winks and says she will meet her there. Olivia’s heart is still pounding when she turns on the shower, so she makes it colder than usual. Olivia freshens herself up and is almost done when Alex returns.

She hands Olivia a towel and the brunette dries off and steps out of the shower. When she opens her eyes, her heart skips a beat at the sight of her fiancee. 

Alex is standing in the doorway wearing nothing but her black Louboutins, Olivia’s leather jacket, and the glasses of justice. She curls one finger, beckoning Olivia to follow her. Alex walks out, heels clicking. 

Olivia doesn’t hesitate, just drops the towel and follows. The sight of Alex wearing her leather jacket and nothing else was a fantasy she had long before they even got together. While Alex had done it before, tonight it was driving Olivia especially crazy. 

In the brief time they were apart, Alex lit all of the candles in their bedroom and brought out a pitcher of ice water. Alex already knows that they won’t be leaving the bedroom for hours, but doesn’t want them to get too dehydrated. 

Alex winks at Olivia as she walks over and lays on the bed, and Olivia thinks her knees might give out. She can’t believe how lucky she is to have Alex want to be her wife. 

They will work out all of the details later, but for now they only have one goal in mind.


	6. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was only supposed to be a one-shot but I am officially continuing the story. In celebration, this whole chapter is smut except for the very end.

Alex makes her way to their bed, expecting Olivia to follow her. She’s briefly disappointed when she sees Olivia heading toward the other side of the bed. Alex tries not to gasp when she sees her lover pull out their double ended strap on. Olivia could be impossibly gentle while using it, something Alex had never expected she would ever want. But tonight, Alex knows that Olivia isn’t planning on being gentle at all. 

Olivia walks over and starts kissing Alex softly. When she feels Alex lift her hips, looking for contact, Olivia’s kisses become hard and fast. Her hands roughly tangle through Alex’s hair, pulling the blonde closer. Alex can’t stifle her moan. She knows that Olivia always waited for her consent before taking her roughly. They have a safe word and Alex already told Olivia many times how much she loved being taken roughly. 

It’s sweet that Olivia is so considerate, but it could be frustrating at times. Luckily all Alex has to do is beg. Her moans flip a switch in Olivia, and she has never felt safer or more loved. Alex reluctantly takes the leather jacket off, knowing she will be much too hot otherwise. She leaves her glasses and heels on. It is not like she really has much of a choice; she knows their effect on the detective. 

“Mine,” Olivia purrs, sinking her teeth into Alex’s neck and collarbone. Alex’s hips buck involuntarily at the sharp pain. Olivia continues biting, making her way down to her lover’s breasts. 

Olivia briefly abandons her roughness, taking Alex into her hands almost reverently. She replaces her hands with her mouth and teeth. Soon, the brunette scrapes her teeth against her lover’s hard nipples. Olivia’s breath gets deeper when she hears Alex hiss with pleasure. 

“Always, my love.” Those are the only words Alex can think to say, but they’re enough to make Olivia remember her real objective. 

Alex gasps when she feels Olivia’s fingers circling her clit. Her lover knows her so well. Olivia’s fingers dip inside briefly, testing to make sure Alex is wet enough. Normally she would give more foreplay, but she is shocked at how wet Alex is. All for her. 

“Please Liv,” Alex knows Olivia is so close to letting herself go. She tries to force Olivia’s fingers deeper inside her and is stopped by Olivia’s hand holding her hips down. 

Olivia isn’t able to hold herself back anymore. She fits the smaller end of the dildo into herself with a gasp. She runs the other end through Alex’s slick folds. The blonde is more than wet enough and Olivia pushes into her, hard. 

She doesn’t give Alex time to adjust, just pushes into her most of the way. Alex lifts up her hips, reassuring Olivia she’s ready. 

Alex screams as she feels Olivia pull out and then slam back into her. She wraps her legs around Olivia, trying to pull her closer. She gasps when she feels Olivia’s hand around her throat. She applies light pressure, not nearly as rough as her thrusting, but it is enough to remind Alex that Olivia is in charge. She had never trusted anyone before Olivia enough to ask, but Alex had always wanted to explore that side of herself. 

Olivia pulls all the way out and buries herself deeper with each thrust. She feels Alex’s soft walls tugging the dildo. Her legs are long and slim, wrapped around Olivia’s waist so that the stilettos of her heels are just barely digging into her lover’s back. Olivia feels pressure deep in her core and is shocked when she feels her own orgasm. She’s barely even started pleasuring Alex. 

Instead of slowing, Olivia pounds Alex harder, causing the blonde’s fingernails to scratch her back, almost hard enough to draw blood. It isn’t often that Olivia gets this wild with her and Alex always feels so special and loved when she can make Olivia feel this way. 

“Liv, please,” Alex is so close and she doesn’t know how much longer she can last. She is sore already, but it is pleasurable. 

Olivia uses her right hand to finally touch Alex’s clit and tightens her hold on Alex’s neck with her other hand. Alex screams louder than she ever has, at least in recent memory. Her aftershocks are intense and seem to last for minutes. Olivia doesn’t even slow her trusting although she does let go of Alex’s neck. 

Alex can’t keep her eyes open and the only thought in her mind is Olivia’s name. Her mouth doesn’t allow her to form the words when she feels Olivia’s tongue circling her already-hard nipple. 

She is starting to get overstimulated and briefly thinks about asking Olivia to stop. She knows Olivia would do it immediately. The thought of Olivia stopping is almost unbearable, and she would much rather deal with the consequences tomorrow. _Who needs to sit anyway?___

_ _Before she realizes it, Alex comes a second time, just as intense as the first. Olivia starts to slow down, knowing that Alex is probably starting to get sore after she feels Alex quiver below her. _ _

_ _“Don’t you dare, Olivia Benson.” Alex has no idea how she even manages to get the words out, all she knows is that she needs this, needs to make Olivia truly lose control. _ _

_ _It works perfectly. Olivia screams as she feels herself tip over the edge a second time. The simple act of feeling her love writhing below her is enough to draw out another wave from Alex. They are both dripping, whether from sweat or the product of their lovemaking. _ _

_ _Olivia pulls the larger end out of Alex and then out of herself, feeling herself buck at the sensation. She sees Alex below her and she thinks it is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen before. Normally she would feel the need to apologize for her roughness. Even though there was always consent and Alex could stop her at any time, she still felt slightly guilty. Not tonight though. She knows Alex needed this just as much as she did. _ _

_ _“I’m okay, baby. More than okay.” Alex kisses Olivia’s lips before the detective can start to protest. She makes her way between Olivia’s legs, needing to taste her lover. It only takes a couple minutes to make Olivia come. _I’ll never get tired of this. ___

_ __ _

_ _ _ _\-------_ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _It is late at night when they wake up. Alex groans when she realizes she missed her weekly call with her mother. Maggie Cabot was a force to be reckoned with, and it’s definitely where Alex inherited the trait. She loved her mother and the two were very close._ _ __

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _Maggie constantly was teasing Olivia, asking when she was going to marry Alex. Alex’s mother was accepting of Alex’s relationship immediately after meeting Olivia. She thinks that Maggie might be _almost_ as excited to see her daughter married as she is to have Olivia officially be her daughter in law. ___ __

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Alex sees that she has three missed calls and a couple of unread texts. The texts and the calls are all from Maggie. She religiously calls and Alex always texts if she isn’t available. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _‘Alex, are you busy? I wanted to talk to you tonight…’_ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _‘Alexandra Cabot, wake up and talk to your mother…’_ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _‘Sweetie, are you okay? Olivia isn’t answering either.’_ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _The other two calls are from Elliot. She listens to the voicemails._ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _Hey Alex, um your mom just called me. She said she was worried when you didn’t respond and wanted to see if you ladies were at work. I told her you both had the day off. I hope that was okay. She really sounded like she needed to talk. When you get this...call her. She scares me a bit.___ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Alex rolls her eyes and wonders if Elliot regrets giving Maggie his number. She understands why her mother asked, though. If Alex or Olivia were in danger or busy, Elliot would probably be the one to know. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The next voicemail is from ten minutes later. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Alex, please call Maggie. I know that Olivia proposed and I might have let it slip….she is more stubborn than you are. Sorry, please don’t kill me. Olivia texted me shortly afterwards and you know I can’t lie to that woman.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Alex goes into the living room and calls her mother, sure she is going to get an earful. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Hello?” Maggie never looks at her caller ID and always answers the phone that way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Hi Mom--” Alex starts but Maggie cuts her off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Alexandra Elizabeth Cabot, why did you not at least text me that you were going to miss my call? You couldn’t wait ten minutes before you jumped Olivia? I know she is good in bed but…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Mom! Stop please.” Alex would never get used to her mother talking so openly about sex. It was embarrassing to Alex, even though Olivia thought it was hilarious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“One time! You walked in on us _one time._ When are you going to let that go?” Alex tries to sound stern but can’t stop laughing. “Fine, I was going to tell you during our call, but I fell asleep...”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Remind me to congratulate Olivia later on that one, even though she did make you miss our call. But sweetie, I am so incredibly happy for you two. Please come to dinner next week,” Maggie’s voice is soft and Alex is sure that she is tearing up. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I love you, Mom. I can’t wait to see you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I love you both. Tell Olivia I’m glad she finally asked!” With that, Maggie hangs up and finally lets her tears fall. She wishes her husband Alexander was alive to see Alex so happy, but she knows he would have loved Olivia. As much as she likes to tease the couple, she couldn’t be happier that Alex was finally able to come to terms with her sexuality and share her life with the woman of her dreams. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Maggie and Alexander were always accepting of Alex’s sexuality, but Alex herself had a hard time accepting it. She was constantly worried about it affecting her career aspirations, but luckily it never did. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _\------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Alex walks into the precinct after being called for meeting with Cragen. She is a bit jealous that Olivia had the day off, but she knows the detective deserves it. At least Alex stayed busy enough to make the day pass by quickly. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It’s almost 6 pm and she is looking forward to a glass of wine and a long hot bath. Preferably with a certain brunette. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She is surprised she can even walk straight today. She’s sore all over, but it was more than worth it. Alex knew she was in for it when she saw her fiancee’s reaction to her outfit. The brunette was helpless to the sight of Alex in heels and her glasses, but something about seeing Alex in her leather jacket drove her wild._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The precinct is surprisingly quiet when she arrives. She isn’t wearing heels today but she swears she can still hear her footsteps. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Liv?” Alex sees a familiar silhouette heading her way. Olivia had the day off today, so Alex is unsure why she would be there. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Hey sweetie, Cragen said I needed to come down for a meeting. Are there any updates on the case?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Alex shakes her head and the two head to the squad room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the next several chapters currently in the works so I will post when I can! As always, feel free to comment or give kudos. You all are amazing and I never planned for this one-shot I wrote 9 years ago to be expanded this much.


	7. The Dinner

“Hurry up Munch, sign the damn card,” Fin aggressively whispers. The whole squad is like one big family and Elliot pretty much immediately told everyone that Liv had popped the question. 

It was Fin’s idea to throw the ladies a small party. He was a little hurt that Olivia hadn’t texted him yet. He knew that Olivia had been planning to propose, just not when. He actually even helped her pick out the ring. 

Munch signs the card, adding a quip about all of his marriages. Cragen rolls his eyes. He would shoot Munch a warning look, but luckily (or unluckily) both ladies are fully aware of his marital history so it is more humorous than anything. 

“Do you have the cake?” Cragen asks. That was Munch’s one job. The cake was decorated with handcuffs and a scale of justice. Munch laughs, saying he would never miss a chance for dessert. 

Fin quips about Munch’s ‘bony ass’ just as the ladies walk through the door. 

“SURPRISE!” The guys try to say in unison but their timing is just slightly off. Alex and Olivia look shocked. As much as Alex wanted to tell the whole squad today, she and Olivia decided to wait until tomorrow when everyone could be together. 

Olivia glares at Elliot. He shrugs and says that she should have known he couldn’t keep a secret. 

Olivia wraps her arms around Alex and walks over to the table. They are immediately pulled in for a crushing group hug. There’s not a dry eye to be found. The guys used to have a running bet on Alex and Olivia getting together. It has only been almost two years since they started dating but they have known each other for almost a decade now. 

They laugh about it now, about how long it took for them to admit they had feelings for each other. Even though the squad was not very trusting when Alex first became their ADA, she had more than proved her loyalty. 

“Well Alex, I have to hand it to you. I never thought anyone would be good enough of a life partner for Olivia. You bring out the best in her and vice versa. I’m so happy you _finally_ found each other.” Cragen is extremely happy for both of them. 

Alex is impressed by the cake design. While she normally hates the whole ‘handcuff’ wedding motif, putting it with the scales of justice is a sweet symbolism of the couple. She stares at Munch as he starts to explain a time that he got handcuffed with his ex-wife, effectively silencing him. 

Olivia winks and tells Munch that is why they keep a spare key at home and Alex’s office. Everyone is roaring with laughter except for Alex. She turns bright red and glares at Olivia. The detective kisses her chastely on the lips and quickly changes the subject. 

After fifteen minutes or so the cake is gone and Alex barely manages to stifle a yawn. Fin hands her the card. It is full of sweet or funny comments from the whole squad. Alex laughs and smiles as Olivia reads them out loud. 

“And lastly, from Fin: ‘It’s about damn time, baby girls!’” Olivia laughs. She doesn’t remember quite when, but eventually he stopped calling Alex ‘Teflon’ and switched over to ‘baby girl’ just like he did with Olivia. It would be extremely annoying from anyone but Fin, but he was special. 

It isn’t long until Cragen kicks them all out, reminding them that they still have an early morning tomorrow. 

\---------

The week passes by in a blur, both Olivia and Alex are working long hours. They are eternally grateful for the understanding between them. While some spouses might be upset that their partner leaves early and comes home late, Alex and Olivia both know exactly why the hours are long. Kathy tries her hardest to understand, but sometimes it gets overwhelming being alone with the kids. 

Kathy and Olivia are now pretty close friends, but that only happened after Olivia came out. She remembers the day Kathy confronted her. 

_'Olivia, if you’re sleeping with Elliot, just tell me. I’m sick and tired of him spending most of his life with you and I know he sleeps at the station.’ Olivia just laughed, making Kathy scowl harder. ‘Kathy, let’s just say that Elliot should be more worried about me having an affair with you.’ Kathy blushed and stammered an apology. Elliot confronted her later, talking about trust issues, but Kathy never brought it up again._

Alex and Olivia barely have time to talk but they try to grab coffee during the day and go to bed together almost every night. Olivia’s so used to waking up within five minutes so it is much easier when she does have to get up. The blonde has become used to Olivia getting called out late at night. Even though waking up alone always gives her a pang of sadness, Alex understands. 

Friday approaches quickly and Olivia is able to make sure she’s not on call. They drive over to Maggie’s house, excited to discuss the engagement. 

Maggie’s whole face lights up when she sees her daughter and future daughter-in-law. Ever since Serena Benson died, Maggie has tried her best to make Olivia feel a part of the family. She’s in awe over Alex’s ring and compliments Olivia on choosing it. 

They talk about tentative wedding dates and some other wishes they have for the ceremony itself. Dinner is terrific. Everyone who knows her agrees that Maggie would make a good chef if she ever came out of retirement.

Maggie tears up a few times throughout dinner. Alex is her only child and she always dreamed of the day her daughter would get married. She tries her hardest not to let her planning ideas out of hand, knowing that the couple wants a simple affair even though she would be willing to host a huge event. 

Maggie asks Olivia if she can help with dishes and they convince Alex to relax in the living room. She’s had three glasses of wine and puts up little resistance. In fact, she closes her eyes immediately after they leave the room. _Just to relax. Definitely not to take a nap._

“So is this the part where you tell me you’ll kill me if I hurt Alex?” Olivia laughs, knowing that Maggie has something on her mind and that’s why she wanted Alex out of earshot. 

“Sweetie, I trust you completely. I know you could never hurt her. At least not in a non-consensual way,” she wiggles her eyebrows. 

“Maggie! That was one time and we thought you would be gone the whole weekend. It’s Alex’s fault.” Maggie just smiles. 

She enjoys teasing her girls whenever possible, but she especially loved teasing them about the time she came home early from vacation and heard Alex screaming. She immediately rushed to Alex’s old room, thinking she was hurt. Instead, she saw that Alex was handcuffed to the bed. Olivia had quickly draped a sheet over them, but it was very obvious what was going on. 

“I want you to have this letter. You can open it by yourself at home, but I have been waiting for years now to give this to you. Even if I didn’t know it was you exactly, I knew Alex would find her soulmate. I am so happy it was you. To be honest, Alex talked about you so much that I was shocked it took you two that long to start dating,” Maggie lets her tears fall as Olivia wraps her in a big hug. Olivia tells Maggie that she loves her and they both wipe their tears before Alex sees them and gets too concerned. 

They find Alex sleeping peacefully on the couch, a smile on her face, so Olivia accepts Maggie’s offer to spend the night. She’s on call Sunday but has tomorrow off at least. It’s rare for her to have a guaranteed weekend off but Olivia convinced Fin to cover for her by promising to do some of his DD5s. Olivia picks Alex up as if she weighs nothing and carries her to the bedroom. Maggie wishes them good night as she makes her way to her own room. 

\------

“Good morning love.” 

Alex kisses Olivia on the forehead, loving how peaceful the brunette looks. She could easily wake Olivia up but she decides to let her sleep in. 

“Alex! I am surprised to see you up this early!” Maggie is definitely a morning person and Alex did not inherit that trait at all. 

With a chuckle, Alex walks immediately to the coffee pot. Maggie is sitting at the kitchen table and motions Alex over. 

“I know it’s still early, but I wanted to talk to you about something before Olivia wakes up.” 

“No Mom, we aren’t getting married because I am pregnant.” Maggie chuckles and says she is relieved. 

Although she really wouldn’t mind if Alex _was_ pregnant. She has brought up the idea of having grandchildren a couple of times, but knows that Alex will talk to her about it when she’s ready. 

“Nothing like that, dear. I noticed that Olivia isn’t wearing a ring yet. Do you already have something in mind?” 

Alex replies that she has a general idea, but hasn’t picked out a specific ring yet. Maggie pulls out a ring box and tells Alex that it belonged to her grandmother. Alex has seen it before, of course, but never in this context. The band was simple and white gold, even though that wasn’t popular at the time. It’s perfect. It is very similar to a couple of rings she had looked at during her extended lunch breaks. 

Maggie’s heart swells when she sees the look on her daughter’s face. 

Olivia wakes up a little while later and joins the two for brunch. The day passes by far too quickly, as it always does when Alex visits her mother. Alex and Olivia reluctantly make their way home, holding hands the whole way back.


	8. The Dress

The power goes out sometime after Alex gets home from work. Olivia is still out, probably freezing in the pouring rain. She was called out to a scene a couple of hours ago and Alex hasn’t heard from her since. 

The thunder is booming and lightning illuminates the living room and Alex decides to light candles. She knew her candle obsession would come in handy one day. Olivia always laughs about how good it is that their apartment has five smoke detectors. 

Shortly after she finishes, she decides to pour herself a glass of wine and open the window a crack. She enjoys the scent of the rain and then settles in on her couch. She works on her closing statements for tomorrow even though she already knows it by heart. All of her hard work in college and law school prepared her to be the prosecutor she is today. 

Hours go by and Alex gets increasingly worried about Olivia. She sends her fiancee a quick text, knowing that Olivia will message her back when she can. To her surprise, she hears a key in the lock right after she presses send. 

“Hi baby,” Olivia says, running her fingers through her hair to get some of the rain off. If this was a movie, she would be the sexy heroine who enters the room during a storm. 

Olivia takes a quick shower. She’s all too eager to shower off the events of today, but she’s also starting to get tired of not being dry. She almost wants to cry when she returns to the sight of Alex preparing dinner. She doesn’t think she will ever get used to how caring and loving Alex is. 

Alex must catch her staring. She smirks and jokes about how she has to keep up her ‘wife material’ status. Truthfully they usually share cooking and cleaning duties, but Alex is home first more often than not. 

Dinner is gone in less than fifteen minutes and Olivia takes Alex by the hand to walk towards the bedroom. She reassures Alex that she’s okay, she just wants contact right now. Alex is the perfect little spoon even though she is a couple of inches taller. 

“Have you given any thought to last names? What do you want to do?” Alex asks after a few minutes of silence.

“I’ve thought about it. I’m more than okay with taking your last name. I love your family and it just has a good ring to it.” Olivia starts. They haven’t discussed this too many times, just in passing or as a joke, but never made a decision. “What if we hyphenate it? Alex and Olivia Cabot-Benson?”

Alex agrees. She loves the idea of being Mrs. Benson, but a part of her wants Olivia to be officially a Cabot. This is the perfect balance. 

“Do I still get to call you Mrs. Cabot?” Alex teases. 

“Only if I get to call you Mrs. Benson,” Olivia playfully tackles Alex, far too tired to do anything other than cuddle. 

Olivia’s breath gets slow and deep and Alex assumes she is asleep. Alex creeps out of bed as silently as she can to take out her contacts. She brushes her hair, briefly contemplating getting bangs again. She always regrets them afterwards though. 

“Alex?” Olivia mumbles as her lover crawls back into bed. Alex apologizes for waking her up. 

“I wasn’t asleep, just thinking,” Olivia says, although she isn’t very convincing. Alex teases her about this, asking what she was thinking about. 

Olivia was thinking about how gorgeous she knows Alex will be when she is walking down the aisle. She doesn’t know how to put it into words, so she just says she’s thinking about their future. 

\------

“Benson.”

“Do you always answer your phone like that? Even when it’s your future mother-in-law?”

Olivia sighs. “Hi Maggie, how are you?”

“Are you still working? Do I need to come down and lecture Don?” Maggie became great friends with Cragen after a winter party he threw at his house.

The detective quickly reassures Maggie that she’s just wrapping up some paperwork. She has been studying for the sergeant’s exam in her free time, although nobody besides Alex knows right now. 

Maggie asks Olivia to head out as soon as she can and meet her and Alex at a boutique downtown. They planned on going wedding dress shopping this evening. While Alex and Olivia decided they wanted to keep the dresses themselves a secret from each other, they wanted to go shopping together with Maggie. 

Fate is on Olivia’s side. She gets a taxi almost immediately and traffic is--well still New York traffic--but at least it’s moving. She’s only fifteen minutes late. Maggie pulls her into a bone-crushing hug. For a woman who is only 5’2”, Maggie is rather strong. 

“Ah, there is my second favorite woman!” Maggie drags Olivia to a dressing room that already has several outfits hanging up. Olivia wasn’t exactly sure what she wanted to wear, but she did know she didn’t want to wear a traditional suit. 

After trying on a couple dresses, Olivia feels exhausted. She had no idea that wedding shopping could be so emotional. If she were by herself, she would be leaving right now, not even waiting to try on the rest of the outfits. She sits on the chair in the fitting room in nothing but her black bra and her dress pants. She started getting dressed to leave but stopped, trying to catch her breath. 

In the other room, Alex is having similar feelings. She knows she looks good in a lot of the dresses, but none of them feel like _her_. Maggie speaks quietly to the bridal consultant, asking her to find some non-traditional dresses in different colors. She makes her way back in, holding Alex in her arms. 

“Sweetie, it’s okay. You don’t have to pick a dress tonight. We have plenty of time, and you’re going to look beautiful.” She rubs Alex’s back as tears start to fall down her face. 

“Sorry Mom, I don’t even know why I am crying. It’s just a dress,” Alex knows it is much more than that, but she doesn’t like feeling vulnerable in front of her mother. Just as Alex is about to ask to go home, the consultant comes back with a beautiful light blue dress. Even before trying it on, Alex knows it is the one. 

Maggie gasps as she watches her daughter put on the dress. It has a sweetheart neckline and a tight bodice. The dress is long and slim with a slit up the side, nearly to the top of her thigh. It only takes a few minutes to solidify her decision. Alex tells Maggie to check in on Olivia while she goes to purchase the dress. She decides to come back for the dress fitting itself. 

“Livia?” Maggie is one of the only people to use that nickname for Olivia and it always makes her happy. 

Olivia looks up, tears in her eyes. She shrugs on her tank top out of comfort, not embarrassment. She truly does feel like Maggie is her mother. She confesses that she is stressed and doesn’t know if she can keep trying dresses on. She doesn’t even react when Maggie comes over and rests her hand on Olivia’s shoulder. 

“You two are so alike, you know? I know you wanted to keep the dresses a secret, but I can have Alex come in if you’d like.” 

Olivia shakes her head and asks if Maggie can come with her if she comes back a different day. 

“Of course, Olivia. I am going to be with you through this whole process.” Maggie squeezes Olivia’s shoulder. This simple act is enough to make Olivia cry. 

“I was never close with my own mother. Having you here in my life is so much more than I could have ever hoped for. Thank you for helping me.” Olivia sobs and hugs Maggie. There is a knock on the door and the wedding consultant sticks her head in. She says that Alex wants to come in. The ladies quickly agree. 

Alex rushes into Olivia’s arms, pulling Maggie into the hug as well. Olivia shoos them away after a minute or two, trying to convince them to leave the store. 

They order pizza on the way back to their apartment. The rest of the night passes quickly and Maggie accepts their offer to stay in the guest bedroom.


	9. The Envelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've been writing a lot of one-shots, so keep an eye out for more of those soon. To make up for it, here are two more chapters!!

Olivia’s fingers brush the envelope that’s sitting on her desk. She keeps putting off opening it. Not for any particular reason, but she _knows_ there must be something important inside. 

It’s sweet, really, because their relationship started because of a letter. Since then, they’ve written each other so many little letters. Whether they were ‘good morning’ or ‘good evening’ wishes or long love letters, they cherish each one. 

Liv throws her leather jacket over one shoulder and waves as she leaves work. She’s in an unusually cheerful mood. Alex flew to Massachusetts the night before for a mini class reunion so Olivia is alone for the weekend. Alex can’t believe it’s been ten years since she graduated from Harvard. 

Olivia normally tries to pick up some overtime when Alex is out of town but she decides to relax at home with a glass of wine. And the envelope. She paces around the living room with a glass of wine before finally settling in on the couch. She opens the envelope and sees unfamiliar handwriting. 

_I must start this letter with my congratulations and an apology. Congratulations on marrying my daughter. If you’re reading this, you already won the famous ‘Maggie Seal of Approval’. She and I have prayed for years that Alex would find the perfect woman to marry. I knew it would happen soon. She’s my whole world and I only wish I could be there to walk her down the aisle. _

_This is the speech I would have made to you if we had met. I already know that you’re perfect for my Alex so I’m not worried about your intentions. If you’re anything like Maggie and me, you’ll find it hard to tell Lex ‘no’. Sometimes she’s so stubborn that she doesn’t allow herself time to relax. _

_After Alex left for college we bought a condo in the Carribean. I don’t think Alex even knows about it. I want to give you two the deed and title to the condo. I hope you enjoy it just as much as Maggie and I did these past few years. Promise me that you’ll take care of yourself and of Lex. It’s the little things that count, I know that now. I wish you both nothing but love and happiness. _

_P.S. Maggie told me not to write this part, but I did anyway. Hopefully my intuition isn’t wrong, but I always hoped that Alex would end up with the brunette detective she’s been talking about nonstop this past year. If so, congratulations Detective Benson. _

_Alexander Cabot_

Olivia can’t stop crying. It’s a full body shaking, messy tears running down her face type of crying. She remembers how hard it was for Alex to lose her father. He passed away about two years after Alex started at SVU. When she got the news, she called Liv over to her apartment. She needed someone with her, an anchor so she didn’t drown. 

They were already pretty great friends but something changed that night. It’s like they just clicked. Alex spent the whole night curled up on the couch with Olivia, alternating between talking for hours about her father and just sitting there quietly. 

Not wanting to leave Alex alone, she wrapped the blonde in a blanket and carried her to bed. She spent the night sleeping on the couch, ready to jump up if Alex needed anything. She wondered what it would be like to have a father like Alexander. 

They became best friends after that experience. Looking back, Olivia can’t believe that it took them almost three years after that night to start dating. They don’t discuss it too often, but Liv knows that Alex still misses him dearly. Especially lately. Knowing that her father couldn’t walk her down the aisle reopened a wound for Alex.

Even though she never met Alex’s dad, she knows how happy their family was. The way Maggie’s eyes light up when he is mentioned shows the strong love that she still has for her husband. 

She finally stops crying and tucks the letter away in her nightstand. She can’t help but laugh again at how many people knew about their attraction to one another before they finally had the courage to speak up.

Olivia wonders what would have happened if Alex was marrying someone else since she has a feeling that Maggie never read that letter. Especially because there was no ‘if I’m wrong’ at the end of the postscript. It’s a brief thought though because it was always clear that they would end up together. Still, it’s comforting to know that Alexander knew about her and approved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I didn't forget about the envelope. I wanted to break this into its own short chapter. Thanks again for reading, commenting, and giving kudos!


	10. The Anniversary

“Liv, we’re going to be late!” Alex finishes applying her makeup and slips her heels on. They’re heading to one of their favorite restaurants where the Cabots have a standing reservation for a private room overlooking the city. It’s their second anniversary and Alex wants to make it special. 

Olivia’s jaw drops as she sees Alex’s outfit. She’s envious of Alex’s dress, how it gets to hug every curve on the blonde’s toned body. She will always have a thing for Alex in heels and she’s starting to suspect that Alex keeps buying new ones solely with the intention of teasing Olivia in mind. There’s no way those strappy heels are comfortable for the courtroom. 

Their eyes meet and it sends a spark of electricity straight down their spines. After all of these years, both before and after they became a couple, their feelings are just as intense as the first time they met. 

Olivia has no idea how she waited so long to make Alex hers. She thinks it might be because they spent so much time together as friends so it made it easier since they were still in each other’s lives. She knows instinctively that Alex has always been the one. Even before they got together, the women Olivia did date or sleep with were just placeholders for Alex. They never really even had a chance. 

They make their way to the cab that is waiting for them at the door. One of the perks of moving into Alex’s apartment was the car service. Olivia sometimes forgets that the relaxed woman who is currently almost sitting on top of her lap comes from a long line of money. Alex never flaunts it around and still lets Olivia pay for things, but they both know they will always live comfortably. 

“Holy shit, Lex! How did you get a table here?”

Alex starts to explain that they have a standing reservation, but she doesn’t get the chance before the waiter comes over. He’s carrying a lovely glass of wine. It’s Olivia’s favorite and Alex requested it specifically. 

Their orders are taken and Olivia just sits there looking at her beautiful fiancee. She never thought this day would come. If she’s being honest, it might not have if Alex hadn’t responded to that first letter. 

Olivia is fearless when it comes to work and many other things in life, but even she can’t help but feel a bit intimidated by the presence that is Alexandra Cabot. She was always so afraid of ruining their friendship that it took them this long to get here, together. 

Alex looks hungry and it’s not for food. Olivia is fully aware that Alex isn’t completely above sex in semi-public places like bathrooms or...private dining rooms, like the one they are presently in. So when Alex gets out of her chair and makes her way to the beautiful brunette, Olivia’s mouth starts to water against her best judgement. 

Olivia forgets how to breathe for a second, her mind equally thinking that maybe she should tell Alex to stop, to wait until they get home or maybe she should just do whatever her blonde goddess wants. 

She doesn’t have to make a choice because all of a sudden Alex is _right there_. She gets down on her knees and Olivia just stares at her in shock. It takes Olivia a second to realize that Alex is only down on her right knee and that she’s holding a box in her hand. 

“Olivia, I love you with all of my heart. I have the easy part but I still wanted to officially propose to you. Liv, will you do me the honor of being my wife?” Alex has tears in her eyes as she says this. 

Olivia nods and her hand is shaking as Alex slips the ring on her finger. It is stunning, a white gold band with inlaid diamonds. She rotates her ring, loving the feeling of the cold metal. She pulls Alex up to her and they kiss. 

There is so much passion and love in the kiss. It probably would have gone on forever had they not heard someone clearing their throat. They immediately blush and jump apart. 

“Ms. Cabot, would you like me to bring your meals now? I can wait if you’d like.” The waiter is professional and gives no indication that he just walked in on them. Alex shakes her head and says that they are ready. 

“Ms. Cabot, huh? Let me guess, this is one of your family’s favorite restaurants?” Olivia laughs. So that answers the question of how they got this reservation so easily. 

The head waiter returns with two other waiters and sets down their meals. He doesn’t show it but he is probably glad to see them seated in their own chairs. 

The light reflecting off of her ring keeps distracting Olivia throughout dinner. They have been engaged for six months but Olivia never really expressed desire for a ring. When Alex tells her it was originally her grandmother’s, Olivia’s eyes start to water. She wonders when Maggie gave it to Alex. Even though Maggie is basically her surrogate mother, little things like this remind her that she gets to spend her life being a real part of Alex’s family. 

Hands clasped tightly, they make their way down the block to their favorite ice cream shop. They don’t care that it’s barely 60 degrees outside as they indulge themselves in their favorite flavors. Olivia loves chocolate ice cream, preferably with peanut butter, and Alex likes coffee flavored ice cream with a ridiculous amount of toppings. 

When they finally get home they curl up on the couch. Lazy kisses and soft whispers of love fill the space between them. When they stop to take a breath, they just hold each other’s gaze for a moment. Bliss. That’s what it’s like every time they are around each other. 

Alex walks to their bedroom, adding a little extra swagger because she knows Olivia is watching, has been watching all night. It’s been some time since they’ve had a quiet night like this and Alex wants to savor it. 

She lights all of the candles in their room, making sure they are all safely away from the bed and floor around it. She saunters back to the living room to see her lover sitting and relaxing. In moments, she’s straddling Olivia and their lips crash together. 

Olivia can’t stop herself from moaning as she feels her bottom lip captured between Alex’s teeth. Her strong fingers glide up Alex’s thighs, going further and further until her dress is pulled up and over her hips. 

“I love you,” Olivia breathes out as her hand snakes between them to brush up against the silky fabric covering Alex’s center. She starts to dip her fingers inside the waistband but Alex stops her. Before she has the chance to be disappointed, Liv finds herself following her lover to their bedroom. 

Shadows dance and flicker on the walls around them. The candles cast a pale glow. Olivia feels like she’s in a haze as she sees Alex undressing her. She’s taking her time, letting her fingers roam over the newly exposed skin, setting each layer carefully on the floor. They learned their lesson last time they did this when Olivia practically ripped Alex’s dress off. Unfortunately she threw it and it _almost_ landed on a candle. It’s been a while since then but it’s still vivid in their minds. 

“So beautiful,” she whispers as she pushes her lover backwards on the bed. She makes quick work of Olivia’s pants and boyshorts. Everything about Olivia, her smile, her scent, her soft skin, drives her wild. Her fingers wander down her lover’s body, tracing every curve and muscle. Her lips press soft kisses over every scar on Liv’s abdomen. Finally, finally, she nuzzles the soft, well trimmed curls and presses an open mouth kiss to Olivia’s lower lips. 

“A-A--Alex,” Olivia calls out as the blonde traces circles with her tongue. Her movements are tortuously slow and it takes everything Olivia has to not pull Alex closer to her. She senses that Alex wants to take her slowly and gently tonight. Instead she runs her hands through Alex’s hair and brushes it away from her face. Alex hums her approval into Olivia’s core and it almost makes Olivia call out again.

Alex moans when she feels a rush of wetness from the brunette. Her tongue flattens, licking from Olivia’s entrance to her clit. Her tongue keeps working as her fingers find their way up to massage Olivia’s breast. She feels Olivia’s nipple harden instantly at her touch.

“I love you so much. I love your tongue. Your lips. Your hands. Everything about you,” Olivia’s breathing deeply as she says this. Every nerve is on fire as she feels her love wrap her lips around her throbbing clit. The hand holding Alex’s head automatically tightens its grip, not quite pulling Alex toward her but holding her firmly in place. Just when she thinks that she can’t get more aroused, she feels Alex’s fingers enter her. 

Alex takes her time, feeling every curve and ridge of her lover’s inner walls. She knows that Olivia is close as she clenches, pulling her fingers deeper. Alex curls her fingers and draws them out slowly a couple of times, reveling in the noises that Olivia makes with each stroke. As much as she loves fingering Olivia, she wants to make her come with just her mouth. For the first orgasm at least. She’s insatiable when she goes down on Olivia and will keep going until Olivia is thoroughly and utterly spent. 

“Look at me, honey,” Olivia almost whispers as she takes Alex’s hand in hers. She needs to look in those piercing blue eyes, to feel the love so strong it’s almost tangible. Every part of her feels alive at the sight of Alex between her legs, the feel of her warm and talented tongue, and those cerulean blue eyes full of pure hunger and love. And then she’s crying out as her hips rise off the bed. Her back arches and she holds Alex’s head firmly. 

“Oh fuck. Please. Don’t stop. Alex, I’m gonna--” She doesn’t even have time to finish the sentence because her mind blanks as she climaxes. Alex coaxes her through her aftershocks, her tongue still moving, swirling around Olivia’s entrance. She’s addicted to the taste and wants all of Olivia. Every. Last. Drop. She only stops when she feels Olivia go limp beneath her. Her heart swells with emotions because Olivia looks so blissful in the afterglow whether Alex takes her roughly or softly.


	11. The Rehearsal

Camera lights flash, temporarily blinding the ladies. It was Alex’s idea to get married on the beach even though there was a chance it would rain. They decided to rent a large canopy tent just in case and it turned out to be a great idea for the rehearsal dinner. The wedding rehearsal is going well so far and everyone is enjoying the food and good company. The wedding will be small, only about thirty people or so. They decided to have a taco bar for the rehearsal dinner and Munch won’t stop making loud remarks about how it was a shame they didn’t get fish tacos. 

Olivia is laughing, almost so hard that she is crying. Alex keeps threatening to spray Munch with champagne if he doesn’t stop. He makes the mistake of underestimating her until she starts untwisting the metal around the cork. 

Realizing that Alex is serious, he starts backing away. Not one to stay out of trouble long, he heads over to scheme with Elliot. They immediately look back with smirks on their faces. 

Once they are sure that everyone is prepared for the ceremony tomorrow, most of the guests leave. Alex invited some of her friends from law school to the wedding. She is happy to see them again but most of them weren’t nearly as fun anymore. She was once very close with them, attending weddings and other big events, but they’ve all grown apart. 

Maggie says goodbye and pulls everyone in for a group hug. She warns Alex to not get too crazy and tells Olivia that she better not bring Alex home too late. Alex just rolls her eyes. 

“What? Can’t I play the role of the strict mother? You weren’t a rebellious teenager so I should get to do it now,” Maggie laughs. “Besides, you have a big day tomorrow and you’re spending the night with me so I’ll know if you come in late.”

Olivia isn’t normally one for traditions but she wanted to spend the night before their wedding apart. It always seemed so dramatic and sappy, the kind of thing she sees in the rom-coms she pretends not to enjoy. 

“Are you ready, Al?” Olivia’s smile is radiant as she tightly clasps her lover’s hand. 

“Ready to get married or ready to sit down?” Alex quickly follows her question by answering that they are both true. 

They walk hand in hand along the beach as the cold waves lapping at their ankles. Alex spent most of her summers and school breaks along this beach and she tells Olivia she has the perfect place to sit. The journey only takes a couple minutes, but Alex is exhausted and it seems to take three times as long. 

Olivia is stunned to see two Adirondack chairs surrounded by fairy lights and rose petals. There is a glass of champagne chilling and a blanket spread out in front of the chairs. 

“What’s this?” 

“I know the wedding is going to be rather small, but I wanted to spend some time alone with you before things get hectic tomorrow. And since you want to spend the night apart…” Alex teases but is touched at how happy Olivia looks. 

They decide to forgo the chairs so they sit down on the blanket and snuggle up together. They each have a glass of champagne and feel themselves starting to relax and unwind from the day. 

The sky is much clearer than it is within the city, so they cherish this unobstructed view of the stars. Alex rests her eyes and doesn’t realize that she fell asleep until she feels Olivia moving beside her. She spent most of yesterday evening texting and calling Maggie about last minute details and barely got any sleep last night. She never thought there would be so many things to do before getting married. 

Olivia’s heart melts as she sees her soon-to-be wife’s eyelids flutter. She knows she should probably convince Alex to head back to the beach house but she wants Alex to know how much she appreciates this quiet time together. She settles for a happy medium and guides Alex’s head until it is resting on her lap. 

She runs her fingers through soft blonde locks, finding herself starting to relax too. It was hard enough for her to pick out the dress, and she is very grateful that Maggie was able to step in to help Alex with wedding details. Olivia’s work schedule was so crazy this week and it is nice to know that Alex didn’t have to do the bulk of the planning by herself just because she was able to take her vacation time earlier than Olivia. The defendant ended up taking a deal on Monday so the trial finished earlier than expected. 

“Liv?” Alex sleepily opens her eyes. 

“Yes, my love?”

Suddenly alert, Alex asks: “When are you going to tell me where we are going on our honeymoon?” 

Olivia knows that Alex wants to take their honeymoon in a warm, tropical location and she hasn’t yet told Alex about the letter from her father. She was planning to, especially considering that it means they are now homeowners. It just so happened that they started discussing honeymoon locations later that week. It seemed like perfect timing so Olivia offered to plan the honeymoon as a surprise. 

Alex was very excited about the surprise up until a day or so ago when she started getting impatient. She had already tried multiple ways of coaxing the location out of the detective, even going so far as threatening to make Olivia sleep on the couch. Of course, they slept together every night they could since they moved in together. They still shared the bed even when they were actually fighting so it was just an empty threat. 

“You agreed to this babe. It’s not my fault that you always forget how much you hate waiting.” 

Olivia always has to firmly decline Alex’s requests to open presents the day before the events like her birthday or holidays. They were able to compromise and each have one present they open on Christmas Eve but the rest have to wait until the day of. And Alex isn’t allowed to open presents before her birthday. 

“Olivia!” Alex pushes her fiancee until Olivia is on her back. She looks down at Olivia with her puppy-dog eyes and asks, “What is the difference between telling me now and telling me in 48 hours when we get to the airport?”

“Sweetie, the difference is that it is a surprise and you thought it would be a fun idea months ago when we talked about this.” Olivia is normally unable to resist Alex when she looks at her that way, but she only has to keep their destination a secret for a little while longer. Plus Maggie also knows about the secret and helped make some arrangements, which makes it easier for Olivia to keep the details hidden. 

Before Alex can continue arguing, Olivia kisses her deeply. It proves to be effective because Alex is suddenly much more interested in kissing the woman below her than trying to interrogate. The kiss becomes more passionate and they make out like teenagers on the beach. They only stop when they realize that the blanket is covered in sand and it’s getting everywhere. 

“I think we should probably head back to the house before we get arrested for indecent exposure.”

Alex almost mentions that there aren’t any cops patrolling this affluent area and that she used to do it all of the time when she’d have summer flings as a teenager but she stops herself. 

“It’s okay, I know a detective that could get us off…” At this, Alex cups Olivia’s breast through the thin fabric of her shirt. She’s pleased to find that her lover isn’t wearing a bra as she feels Olivia’s nipples hardening under her touch. She’s still on top of Olivia and she wedges her thigh in between Liv’s legs. 

“L-Lex.” Whatever Olivia was going to say is completely forgotten as her hips involuntarily rise to brush against Alex’s thigh. She tries to bite back a moan when she feels Alex’s nibbling on her ear lobe. 

“I...was...wondering…” Alex’s breath is warm as she kisses the spots that she knows drive Olivia crazy. 

By this point Olivia is shamelessly rubbing against Alex’s thigh. They haven’t made love in almost a week because they’ve been so busy and this is driving Olivia crazy. She just barely is able to focus enough to ask Alex what she is wondering about. 

After trailing kisses from Olivia’s neck back up to her ear, Alex whispers: “I was wondering...where you’re taking me on our honeymoon.” 

Olivia groans and gently shoves Alex off of her. She should have been suspicious when Alex seemingly stopped asking about it. Of course Alex is almost as stubborn as Olivia and wouldn’t give up that easily. She tells Alex that it’s unfair to use sex as an interrogation method. 

“Oh you thought you were getting lucky tonight? If I recall _someone_ decided she’d rather spend the night before our wedding apart. And apparently we aren’t allowed to change our minds even if we are impatient.” Alex’s gaze is intense and Olivia knows that look all too well. It’s the same one that she uses when she’s in court and knows that she’s already won. 

To add fuel to the fire, she makes sure that Olivia has a full view of her ass as she unnecessarily gets on her hands and knees to pack up the picnic supplies. Olivia’s jaw drops when Alex looks back over her shoulder and winks. Olivia is already imagining all of the things she enjoys doing with Alex in that position. She sighs heavily but can’t argue with Alex’s logic. 

“Liv,” Alex’s face softens as she continues, “I love you so much. I still want you to tell me about the honeymoon right now, but I’m also looking forward to the surprise. And I would really love for you to act on those thoughts that I know are running through your mind, but it’s getting late.” She falls into Olivia’s open arms. 

There is a comfortable silence between the pair as they make their way back to the house. Olivia kisses Alex softly and it quickly gets heated. They are interrupted by flashing porch lights just as Alex’s hand started wandering downward from it’s position on Olivia’s lower back. 

“Alex! It’s almost eleven. Get inside!”

Maggie’s voice is higher pitched than usual and she’s unsuccessfully trying to keep the laughter out of her voice. She opens the door further and tells Alex to come inside. Olivia swoops in for one last kiss, but Maggie clears her throat. 

“Excuse me, no sex until marriage you two!” 

Olivia dutifully agrees. She even calls Maggie “Mrs. Cabot” and promises that she has the best intentions with her daughter. Maggie unexpectedly pulls both women in for a hug. 

“Livia, I love you and I’m so proud that you will officially be my daughter. And Alex, you couldn’t have picked a better life partner. I’m so happy for you two and I wanted to get this out of the way now because you _know_ I am going to be crying for most of tomorrow.” 

After giving Alex just one chaste kiss, Olivia says goodnight and heads to the guest house.

She finds Elliot and Fin sleeping soundly on the pull-out couches in the living room. Munch has taken over one bedroom, leaving the other one for Olivia. 

Her exhaustion and excitement finally catch up to her and Olivia is sound asleep almost immediately after her head hits the pillow.


End file.
